User blog:Akrie/Cookie Run's Popularity Contest: Tower of Frozen Waves Edition!
There's hundreds of players playing Cookie Run everyday, and you may be wondering: which combis are the most popular? This edition of Cookie Run's Popularity Contest will cover the Tower of Frozen Waves season - it will cover mainly Cookies that has been released during that season, as they are usually stronger then the previous seasons. There are two popular categories: Coins and Points. People strive to either try to collect the most coins each run (which is not recorded) or points (which is recorded), so they tend to use combis that they know that will generate them the most coins and points per run. There is also one other category: XP. It is not frequently used because 1), you're going to get XP no matter what combi you use, and 2) it becomes useless after you've hit the maximum level. The main objective of the XP combis is to maximize the XP you get in each run to help you level up faster to unlock more Cookies. Remember, people will usually make the combis slightly differently, and not every one of them is the same. Coins Combis We'll start with Coins. People tend to just use a couple of Cookies and a few treasures to try to attain the most coins earned per run to buy and upgrade many things in the game. Even with the new season, Mint Choco Cookie and General Jujube Cookie are still the strongest Coins generators, so I will include them here. For the Coins combi, you will want to make sure you have the Double Coins random boost. Always. Mint Choco Cookie is more flexible but generates less coins compared to General Jujube Cookie, which generates more coins but can only really work with a very limited selection of treasures so it's your call on who you want to use. Mint Choco Cookie + Coin Scale Mint Choco Cookie can generate a lot of Coins, which means more points to feed your Coin Scale to have the Coin Scale convert into coins. You're always going to be running low, however, and the Coin Scale won't be able to convert to its fullest. That's where the Stuffed Elephant Money Box comes in play - it increases points earned from Coins and works perfectly with the Coin Scale in this combi. Mint Choco Cookie + Mr. Fa-Sol-Sa-Si This combi gives you a lot of Coin bonus at the end, and pumps out a lot of Coins during gameplay through Mint Choco Cookie's Violin Performance, Mr. Fa-Sol-Sa-Si's ability, and the Golden Magic Flower Pots. With everything in play, you will get a whooping 55% Coin Bonus at the end. Mint Choco Cookie + Paprika Punching Bag With the Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, this combi is very competitive when it comes to collecting Coins. The Paprika Punching Bag will help you gather a lot of Coins with the Bracelet due to how it works and Mint Choco Cookie has a combi with the punching bag for a 15% Coin Bonus so they work together very nicely. If you have another bracelet, the better! It will help you collect even more Coins because they do stack! Mint Choco Cookie + Panda Dumpling Panda Dumpling is another Coins generating pet which works great for pretty much any Cookie as it generates 360 Coins every 18 seconds. It does have an additional perk - it also clears away obstacles whenever it triggers which triggers certain treasures, such as the Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace, to give you even more Coins. Doubling up on the maces serves two purposes: to give a bigger Coin bonus at the end, and the "80% chances of creating winged Coins for destroying an obstacle" effect does stack - you'll be frequently seeing TWO winged Coins (10 Coins each) per destroyed obstacle! General Jujube Cookie + Coin Scale General Jujube Cookie is actually an excellent Coins generator, except his treasure selection is a little limited for it to work. Using this combi will allow Jujube Cookie to generate coins from destroying obstacles on horseback and it will also give a lot of points for the Coin Scale to convert. You will frequently get about 100k to 110k Coins per run with this combi, higher if Burning Time is in effect. General Jujube Cookie + Coin Scale II This is a very similar combi as above, except you put much more emphasis on generating winged coins. Remember, the effects stack, so you'll frequently get 2 to 3 gold coins per destroyed obstacle which can net in more coins gained, but you'd need to collect them normally as they're not automatically added to the coin count if you use dynamites. XP Combis The main objective of the XP combis are to generate as much XP as you can in a single run. The basic way how the game works is that the longer you run, the more XP you get at the end. So it's ideal to use Cookies, pets and treasures that gives XP bonus, Revives and Slower Energy Drain. You'll want to use the 25% Slower Energy Drain random boost AND the Double XP boost for best results. Even in the new season, Bright Cookie is still the strongest XP generator so I have included her here. Bright Cookie + Wishing Star Bright Cookie with Wishing Star wins this, hands down. Together they give a massive 42% XP bonus due to Bright Cookie's 12% and her combi with the Wishing Star which adds 30%. The Chocolate Hardcover Workbook grants a good amount of XP bonus and Slower Energy Drain, and the new treasure you get from collecting 150 Stars in the Tower of Frozen Waves, Icy Starlight Bellflower, is a very nice treasure to use as it gives 10% XP and 198 additional Energy through revives. Extraordinary Limited Edition Cookie Comics is a good alternative, as it also gives the same bonuses but with slightly more emphasis on XP bonus over Slower Energy Drain. Pirate Cookie is a good relay because he essentially has 240 Energy which allows you to run longer. Peach Cookie + Panda Dumpling Peach Cookie has a 20% XP combi bonus with her pet, Panda Dumpling, and due to being a S rank Cookie she can last much longer than Bright Cookie which can result in more XP gained. Due to how the Panda Dumpling works, it is also a decent Coins generator, so having Ginger Claus as a relay is ideal as Ginger Claus does gives 20% more Coins and 10% more XP at the end. If you do not have Ginger Claus, going with either Bright Cookie or Buttercream Choco Cookie a fine plan. If you want to tap into the Coins/XP thing a bit more, you can replace the Chocolate Hardcover Workbook with Stoic Piece of the Moon or Melt-in-your-mouth Cinnamon Rope, but you won't be able to run as far since none of the treasures carries Slower Energy Drain. Points Combis The following combis are intended for scoring purposes. The higher your score is compared to your friends, the more Crystals, Coins and Gift Points you will get at the end of each Rankings week. People tend to use the 25% Slower Energy Drain random boost to ensure that they run for as long as possible because it overall gets you more points than if you did not. Vampire Cookie + Flame Bat Vampire Cookie has a combi with Flame Bat that increases points from passing obstacles by 85,000. Onion Cookie naturally gets 95,000 points for each passed obstacle. With those in place, you're looking at 180,000 points for each passed obstacle. All you have to do is pass 5.555~ (rounded up to 6) obstacles and you've already gained 1 million points! Vampire Cookie doesn't feel like running and should fall into the first hole he sees so Onion Cookie can take over for the rest of the way. With the Supremely Yummy Monster Muffins in place, she will actually gain more Energy than lose it even when she starts off at half Energy as a relay. The Energy drain in the other episodes other than Escape from The Oven is too punishing for this combi to really work, though. Lime Cookie + Mr. Limeguard Cinnamon Cookie will be able to score a lot of points with his Card Tricks ability due to Lime Cookie's combi with Mr. Limeguard which increases points with all jellies which can add up quickly. You can replace the Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin with Neon Lime Life Jacket if you want more energy for your relay as it gives an additional 108 energy through revives and 80 additional energy for your relay (with Mr. Limeguard in place, it will give your relay nearly full energy) when blessed which edges out the muffin - if you think you can make do without the 7% Slower Energy Drain. Cinnamon Cookie + Cinnamon Bunny Cinnamon Cookie has a combi with Cinnamon Bunny that increases the points of all jellies which makes the Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride stronger than usual, and the Cinnamon Bunny does generate potions which will trigger Expert's Baking Powder's effect to help you score even more points. Cream Puff Cookie is an excellent relay due to her Magic Apprentice ability, which will be made stronger with the combi. Any Cookie + Any Pet with Cinnamon Cookie as a Relay Cinnamon Cookie, overall, is an excellent relay if you have some sort of a magnetic aura in the combi. If you're not sure what to use as your relay, Cinnamon Cookie will not let you down. As an additional bonus, by the time you switch over to Cinnamon Cookie you will usually be where there are a lot of pits you need to jump across - and that's when Cinnamon Cookie will shine. He will be able to generate the most points by summoning cards from pits, and they are usually where you can easily grab them anyway! Macaron Cookie + Castanets Macaron Cookie may seem weak at first, but her combi with Castanets can be pretty potent if paired up with Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride and Expert's Baking Powder because of several reasons. Castanets generates Energy Potions, does it faster than Tea Cup, and is a lot more reliable compared to Cinnamon Bunny (it doesn't have the bouncy nature). It also generates Giant Jellies! Plus, you get to enjoy Macaron's background music - what more would you want? :P Macaron Cookie + Castanets II I bet you're surprised to see a treasure you get from fully upgrading a Cookie here, but it works very well for Macaron Cookie. Macaron Cookie's Puff Blusher increases the point value of Macaron Parade Jellies, which can help you score millions of points in a short amount of time. Castanets will be able to give you Energy Potions which will help you run longer. Any Cookie + Castanets Believe it or not, Castanets is the next Tea Cup when it comes to restoring Energy, especially if you use treasures that increases Energy from potions such as Rich Black Coffee and Coma Inducing Choco Croissant. The advantage Castanets has over the Tea Cup is that it fires off its ability more often, and alternates between a Power Jelly and an Energy Potion which restores a good amount of Energy. Kiwi Biker Cookie + Kiwi Bird Kiwi Biker Cookie has recently been given a buff with Kiwi Bird that allows him to gain extra points with Kiwi Jellies the point where it is a massive increase in scoring potential, especially if you pair him up with Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride which likely also takes advantage of the new combi. Fairy Cookie + Ms. Do-Re-Mi Ms. Do-Re-Mi has been changed to be more useful due to the lowered Coin requirement for generating potions and they give more Energy. It is also the fastest Energy potion generating pet in the game - as long as you have the Coins for it, that is! The 99.9% Gold Energy Drink will help with that, and the Candy Inline Skates will help Orange Cookie, which has also been buffed, generate a lot of points whenever she grabs an Energy potion. For this combi to work, Fairy Cookie will need to fall in the first hole she sees to bestow her Shield to Orange Cookie, and then Orange Cookie will take it all the way to the end - just don't hit any obstacle! This will actually be a little difficult due to Fairy Cookie and 99.9% Gold Energy Drink's combined Magnetic Aura that makes it easy to accidentally collect Energy potions so do yourself a favor and try to get rid of Fairy Cookie's Shield by colliding into an obstacle so it's easier to avoid the potions. Red Bean Cookie + Sweet Rice Seal Red Bean Cookie has a massive combi with his pet, Sweet Rice Seal, that increases points of jellies while on ride by over 15,000 - currently the highest in the game. Because of this, there is no need to use Royal Bear Jelly Saddle or Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin treasures but instead triple dip on Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin. You can, however, use the saddles and flower hairpin if you want to get even more points per jelly if you want to forgo revives. Just be sure to fall down a hole once Red Bean Cookie's Energy is almost up so you can give Peppermint Cookie 3 revives, because he will generate a lot more points due to how he works. Herb Cookie + Herb Teapot Herb Cookie is a fun Cookie, but he can also be an excellent points generator due to how his ability works and his combi with Herb Teapot, which increases the point value of Sprout Jellies. The Herb Tea Pot can still benefit Cinnamon Cookie, as he can convert the "petals" of the flowers into cards with his Card Trick ability! Herb Cookie + Herb Teapot II The Burning Heat Infused Jellyco is useful in this combi for two reasons: it gives more jellies for Herb Cookie and Cinnamon Cookie to convert into Sprout Jellies/Card Jellies respectively, and it also provides Slower Energy Drain. Herb Cookie + Pistachio Firefly Herb Cookie also has a combi with Pistachio Firefly that increases the point value of Sprout Jellies. Because of this, giving him treasures that gives more Energy per potion is ideal, such as Rich Black Coffee and Coma Inducing Choco Croissant. White Choco Cookie + Pocket Watch Referee White Choco Cookie is essentially another Lime Cookie in this combi as her job is to try to generate a lot of points before passing it over to the real star of the combi, Orange Cookie. Why, do you ask? White Choco Cookie has a combi with Pocket Watch Referee which increases the points of all jellies during blast, and the Pocket Watch Referee generates Blast and Magnet Jellies which is very powerful for Orange Cookie. Royal Jelly Soft Cream will ensure that your relay will end up with nearly full (or full if you have blessed it) Energy (it's actually a typo, it gives your relay additional Energy instead of reviving it once), which will give your relay a lot of time to score points. Iced Sparkling Water Drink gives you the Magnetic Aura you need, and it will also allow Orange Cooke to revive once per drink. If you want more magnetic aura to make it easier for you to collect jellies, another Iced Sparkling Water Drink will work, or you can use a Muscle Blast Energy Drink if you want more Energy. White Choco Cookie + Pocket Watch Referee II I bet you're surprised to see Alchemist Cookie here, aren't you? The reason why she works very well in this combi is because she can generate Blast and Giant jellies which works two fold: she will generate jellies while Giant with the Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride treasures, and Blast forward taking advantage of White Choco Cookie and Pocket Watch Referee's combi that increases all points during Blast which results in millions of points generated in a short amount of time. It is pretty common to generate over 100 million points before the first Bonus Time jelly with this combi in Escape from The Oven. White Choco Cookie will have to fall into the first hole she sees, though, if you want to maximize Alchemist Cookie's time in the spotlight. Category:Blog posts